Sentimientos milenarios
by mago oscuro del caos
Summary: un amor imposible terminó en tragedia... ahora han pasado 5000 años y ese sentimiento revivirá ¿cuando termina la realidad y empieza el sueño?
1. el comienzo de un sueño

sentimientos milenarios  
  
es el segundo fic que escribo, espero que les guste y si quieren cometar algo no duden en dejar un review, es un poco corto pero irá creciendo, se los aseguro n_n disfrútenlo  
  
el comienzo de un sueño  
  
giza, egipto 5000 años atrás...  
  
era una noche oscura, pero no como las demás, esta era especial en un aspecto... era una noche cálida, ese calor había forjado un amor prohibido, un amor imposible para las posiciones en la que ambos se encontraban, aquel, un simple plebeyo por un lado mientras que por otro era una especie de asaltante, era de la mala vida... ella, una guardiana de objetos que encierran secretos, dispuesta a protegerlos aún a costa de su vida... los dos se habían conocido en una situación no muy favorable pues al principio el huía de alguien...  
  
ladrón: (corriendo lo más rápido que podía) apártense, largo... fuera de mi camino - empujaba al primero que se cruzaba en un intento de escapar del lugar en que cometió su acto  
  
vendedor: ¡alcancenlo! ¡me ha robado! ¡guardias!  
  
la huida le estaba resultando bastante buena para el ladrón, pues con eso garantizaba su vida por unos meses... había hurtado las provisiones suficientes y se retiraba del lugar sin mirar a quien tiraba al suelo... lo unico que le preocupaba era no ser alcanzado por los guardias que le habían divisado, mientras que en otro lugar una chica paseaba tranquilamente si saber que su vida cambiaría, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que el destino le causaría tanta alegría y pesar a la vez...  
  
- menos mal que el que dice ser mi protector no me ha visto, por que de lo contrario no me sería grata la llegada a casa - pensó ella mientras seguía caminando por una pequeña plaza semidesierta, por la cual los mercaderes estaban empezando a recoger lo que vendían, a ella le llamó la atención un pequeño puesto, en el cual se mostraba un collar sumamente extraño, con hermosos adornos de rubí en forma de un corazón, el cual decían que era muy caro... le agradó la idea de tenerlo para sí misma y se dispuso a comprarlo, el mercader le colocó el collar para ver cómo le quedaba...  
  
mercader: le queda muy bien, señorita, es más, juraría que fue hecho para usted  
  
chica: gracias, (ruborizada) me lo llevaré puesto  
  
justo después de esos momentos, ella observó su collar por un tiempo, sin fijarse meramente a donde se dirigía, el ladrón por su parte se encontraba en la plaza, había perdido de vista a sus perseguidores, los cuales maldecían por que se les escapó otra vez, el seguía fijándose quien le podía seguir pero su escape se vió bloqueado por otra persona que tampoco se había percatado de la prescencia del otro  
  
ladrón: (levantándose dificultosamente) fíjate por dónde caminas - pero su mirada se quedó paralizada al ver a semejante persona que le había bloqueado sin querer, se sorprendió al ver a una figura femenina que se intentaba levantar, al vestido que ella portaba, blanco como las arenas de ese lugar, al cabello lacio, el cual le rebasaba los hombros con suma facilidad, en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo en una buena tarde, la tez y piel morena que la distinguía de otras personas, de aquella forma de mirar penetrante que hasta el mismo juraba que podía ver en su interior y descubrir que... se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas palabras - lo siento... no me fijé... fue culpa mía... no quise... o/////o  
  
chica: no te disculpes... la que tuvo la culpa soy yo... - se le quedó viendo al chico, el cual traía un aspecto no muy bueno que digamos, característico de un plebeyo, con los ojos negros azabache, como los de un caballo, digno para algún linaje... con un cabello bastante diferente al que había visto de otras personas, levemente alborotado, con un color lila... su piel blanca como el vestido que ella traía, con una cara que parecía haber sufrido bastante tiempo y que... se veía que encontró el fin de su tormento, pues le dedicaba una sonrisa, misma que hizo que ella se sonrojara - dime una cosa... ¿quien eres?  
  
ladrón: yo... pues... - estaba nervioso pues es la primera vez que le preguntaban su nombre - soy bakura... mucho gusto   
  
chica: (con una sonrisa) me dicen ishtar, pero puedes llamarme ishizu...  
  
pero al poco tiempo de conocerse los guardias habían vuelto... lo encontraron y el tuvo que irse, de otro modo ishizu sabría con quien había tratado, y el temía que no la volviera a ver así que se las arreglo como pudo para inventar una excusa...  
  
balura: lo siento ishizu... pero... tengo que irme  
  
ishizu: ¿por que?   
  
bakura: necesito llegar a tiempo para la cena - mostrándole lo que había robado - me están esperando... fue un gusto conocerte... hasta luego  
  
ishizu: espera... ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?  
  
bakura: claro... pero deprisa  
  
ishizu: ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la plaza mayor mañana en la tarde?  
  
bakura: cla...claro sería un placer o///o   
  
ishizu: bueno, hasta mañana... cuento con que estés ahí... adiós  
  
bakura: si... adiós  
  
bakura salió corriendo de nuevo, con un consuelo en mente... había visto algo que valió la pena en ella... aparte del collar, pues aún así no podía evitar sus impulsos de ladrón, sabía que eso podía resultar mal, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, estaba enamorado... fue amor a primera vista, pero tenía que apartar eso de su mente... lo más importante que tenía por ahora era huir de los guardias... hacia su refugio...  
  
- bakura... bakura...despierta bakura... - le decía una voz familiarmente dulce  
  
bakura: ¿yugi?, ¿qué pasó?  
  
yugi: te quedaste dormido bakura, son más o menos las dos de la tarde, las clases terminaron  
  
bakura: ¿ah si? yo no me dí cuenta...  
  
joey: ¿como te vas a dar cuenta de algo si estás dormido? por favor, razona  
  
tea: ¡ya dejenlo en paz! no ven que apenas si pudo dormir anoche, ¡el mismo nos lo dijo!  
  
joey: bueno, bueno (conteniendo un poco de rabia) es hora de irnos, bakura ¿ya estás despierto?  
  
tristán: (tono sarcástico) nooo que va, de seguro sigue dormido aún  
  
yugi: bueno, vámonos bakura, -pero ve a bakura y cambia a un tono preocupado- ¿que pasa?   
  
bakura: nada, nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien...  
  
yugi: no parece, dime la verdad... ¿es ese sueño otra vez?  
  
bakura comprendía a la perfección aquellas palabras, sabía que no podía engañar a yugi de nunguna forma a pesar de que se veía inocente, el podía saber más de lo que aparenta...  
  
bakura: si, es eso... de nuevo...  
  
tea: ¿es el sueño del que nos contaste la otra vez? creo que eso significa algo  
  
bakura: ¿como que?  
  
tea: no lo sé... quizás una vida pasada... una visión... o una metáfora de lo que podría suceder o que te sucede ahora mismo  
  
bakura: creo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos  
  
continuará....  
  
de nuevo espero que les agrade este capítulo, no olviden poner reviews si quieren decir algo  
  
¡¡hasta luego!! 


	2. ¿que ocurre aqui?

sentimientos milenarios  
  
SIIIII me han llegado reviews la verdad se me hace poco común emparejar a isis con bakura, pero les había dicho que haría algo diferente, en fin, al parecer esta historia pegó un poco más que la de seto pero bueno, ¿que puedo hacer? solo puedo seguir con esto y deseo responder los reviews al igual que aclarar unas dudas:  
  
jennyfer s lleneri: gracias por tus animos, si, es algo interesante, creeme =)  
  
kura: sabrás qué ocurrió al día siguiente, solo espera un poco pues eso saldrá quizas en el tercero  
  
tikal-neo: gracias, gracias... malik aparecerá en el siguiente, será la recreación del sueño del primer cap, me latio tu fic "feromonas en exceso", siguele a ese está chido  
  
susuke: haaa, la verdad pensaba hacer una pareja diferente con bakura, pero, opté por isis por lo mismo que me dijiste, se ve y suena bien, en cuanto a lo de pikachu, pues es por él y por tí que diferencio a partir del dos a los lados de bakura... al bueno le llamaré ryou mientras que su contraparte solo bakura, y gracias por lo de los fans n_n  
  
la neko: heeeeeeee, no creo ser tan bueno, en serio siento que hay quienes me la ganan, pero gracias por los ánimos n_n  
  
kaiba shirou: creeme, a mí también me agrada la idea de poner parejas diferentes, algo de variedad, ¿en serio adoras mi forma de escribiiiirrrr *-*? gracias gracias TvT, en cuanto a lo de explotar...mejor no lo hagas, mejor continua tu fic... y no te pongas celosa cuando susuke me envíe un review, porfis  
  
aset kaiba:gracias por tu opinión del fic, no te culpo que te caiga mal tea, pero es un personaje que tomará cierta importancia en este fic, espero que no te moleste esto, pero es verdad  
  
en cuanto a isis, le diré así en tiempos actuales y mientras esté su vivencia antes de ryou, se dirá ishizu  
  
aquí está la segunda parte del fic  
  
¿que ocurre aqui?  
  
ryou estaba decidido a irse, a el y a sus amigos les habían encargado una tarea especial,en todos los sentidos, pues allí cambiaría su vida, ¿porque? por un simple reencuentro con alguien que su lado maligno anhelaba volver a ver, a aquella persona a la que le entregó su corazón y su alma dispuesto a enterrar y olvidar su vida pasada para poder estar con ella...  
  
joey: vamos ryou tenemos que irnos al museo de egiptología para investigar las antiguas momias y su estilo de vida  
  
ryou: bueno... está bien - el se incorporó para observar a su alrededor, los alumnos de su grupo se dispersaban en todas direcciones, después de todo era viernes... día de tranquilidad y paz para los estudiantes, pues tendrían días libres...  
  
rápidamente se encaminaron al museo en el cual se mostraba una exhibición acerca del antiguo egipto, la entrada estaba abarrotada de chicos de la misma escuela que ellos, los habían mandado por las mismas razones que a ellos, era un edificio sumamente bien cuidado, bastante limpio por el exterior, agradable por el trato que se le dabe al visitante, he ahí la razón del por qué se solía visitar mucho aquél lugar  
  
tristán: así que aquí están todos, para la próxima no vuelvan a dejarme ahí solo, no saben lo malo que resulta, ¿ryou estás bien?  
  
ryou: si, estoy bien ^-^ nada de que preocuparse  
  
- buenas tardes a todos - se oyó una voz desde unas bocinas - bienvenidos al museo de dominó, esperamos que su visita le agrade  
  
ryou escuchó aquel saludo, y se le hizo familiar a pesar de que no lo escuchó antes, sentía como si una onda cálida recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciendolo sentir bien del todo, como trayéndole recuerdos gratos...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
- hola bakura - decía una voz - si pudiste venir  
  
bakura: y lo haré con tal de verte de nuevo, ishizu  
  
ishizu: bueno... pues... como decirte...  
  
bakura: no necesitas decirlo, puedo verlo a traves de tus ojos, se lo que sientes  
  
ishizu: ¿sabes? quiero conocer más acerca de tí...  
  
bakura: ........ puedes hacerlo............ solo recuerda... nada de preguntas indiscretas  
  
ambos: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
yugi: ryou... ryou... ¿estás bien? ¿pasa algo?  
  
ryou: no, no pasa nada n_n  
  
yugi: ya nos toca entrar, apresúrate  
  
ryou: si  
  
adentro.....  
  
joey: oooorale, tantas cosas aquí, creo que no podré terminar mi tarea  
  
tea: tranquilo, solo es cosa de que sepas que es lo verdaderamente importante  
  
tristán: si, mira joey, esta es la tumba de un faraón extraño... nunca había oído hablar de él  
  
tristán había revisado el sarcófago, del faraón pero ni siquiera en el museo supieron responderle, pues se había descubierto recientemente, y no tenían datos disponibles acerca de él, pero, ¿quiénsería aquella persona? ryou no sabía que decir, al parecer sabía que era lo que querían decir esos geroglíficos, pero por miedo a que le dijeran que son incoherencias se quedó callado, más aún se le hacía familiar toda aquella exhibición, como si fueran cosas que usara antes...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
- ¿como te atreves a amar aquél hombre?, ¿no ves que solo es un simple ladrón de cosas? - le interroga una voz masculina furiosa  
  
ishizu: ¡no te atrevas a decirle ladrón! ¡sé que él no haría una cosa de tal magnitud!  
  
- aún así no creo en tus palabras, míralo de este modo, ¡él mató al faraón! ¡él profetizó la desgracia entre tu familia y sobre todo entre tu hermano! no sabe la plaga que acaba de liberar y está a punto de tomar egipto, y aún sigues creyendo que no es él... ¿por que? ishizu,¿por que te niegas a ver la verdad? ¡ahora mismo lo mataré! ¡lo juro por nuestro clan que lo mataré! ¡no te interpongas ishizu, por Ra! ¡es por tu propio bien!  
  
ishizu: ¡NO! ¡LO QUE DICES NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡ENCIMA DE TODO TE ATREVES A VOCIFERAR QUE DERRAMARÁS SANGRE EN ESTE SANTUARIO!  
  
-¡ES POR TU BIEN! ¡ISHIZU!  
  
ishizu:¡NINGÚN BIEN PUEDE CAUSAR ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ, NO LO MATES!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! - se oye el grito de una tercera voz  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
ryou se sobresaltó al ver semejante visión y no supo qué sucedía en sí, de repente divisaba cosas gratas, cosas horribles, y siempre con su nombre... bakura... se preguntaba seguido ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿por que me conoce? seguía sumido en su mundo hasta que llegan con una señorita morena, la cual les daba la bienvenida a la exposición y se disponía a explicar lo que estaba a sus espaldas, de no ser por que una figura bastante peculiar la miraba a los ojos... era casi como ella lo recordaba, a diferencia de que éste era más inocente, y por lo tanto quizás el no la reconocería, ha pasado tanto tiempo...  
  
ryou:(después de que terminaron las conferencias y explicaciones) disculpa - dirigiéndose a la señorita - me pregunto si usted sabe de quíen es ese sarcófago  
  
señorita: bueno... se dice que esa tumba perteneció a un faraón el cual no encontraron su cadáver, fue una misteriosa muerte según las leyendas, después de que reunió unos artefactos mágicos se enfrentó contra otra persona que los codiciaba... hubo una lucha terrible, pero el faraón había perdido y se dice además que el mismo que sobrevivió era un simple bandido... el cual había borrado el cuerpo de su adversario decaído y solo dejó la escencia del mismo, pero esa escencia se transfirió a un artefacto de los que poseía el ladrón, y así sobrevivió durante siglos, pero poco después de que se adueño de los artículos, el ladrón casi dominaba egipto, y una simple persona acompañada de un guardián se encargaron de él, y al igual que al faraón, su escencia pasó a otro artículo, después de eso... nadie sabe qué pasó con ellos... solo hallaron vestigios extraños de una familia antigua... la cual dejó unos escritos, que sólo un descendiente de esa familia los pudiera entender o la familia misma, pues se dice... que ellos guardan celosamente esos artículos, de los cuales, nunca hallamos ninguno... y siguen vivos hasta ahora... pero nadie cree en semejante leyenda, así que investigamos las verdaderas causas del por qué existe ese sarcófago y de quién era  
  
ryou: muchas gracias señorita...  
  
señorita: isis, puedes decirme isis...  
  
ryou: isis, mucho gusto, soy ryou  
  
ambos habían cruzado una mirada penetrante...querían saber quién era el otro... pero poco a poco algo se apoderó de ellos, se habían tomado de las manos para acercarse más y más, no comprendían lo que estaban haciendo, solo se limitaron a seguir... seguir con algo más profundo... algo más íntimo, se disponían a besarse pues sus labios estaban casi pegados, estaban dispuestos a librar una batalla, de la cual, querían que el otro la ganara...pero...  
  
isis: (alejándose) disculpa ryou... no sé qué pasó o///////o  
  
ryou (imitando a isis) no... discúlpame tú... yo no quería... o/////o  
  
joey: con que aquí estabas ryou... ya terminó la exposición, será mejor que salgamos  
  
yugi: sí vámonos, se hace tarde  
  
ryou: bueno, esperen unos minutos afuera, luego los alcanzo...  
  
yugi: si n_n  
  
yugi y sus amigos se fueron del lugar mientras que ryou esperaba el momento justo, mientras que isis hacía lo mismo... organizando sus papeles, para salir del museo... ryou intervino, y antes de que se fuera isis le comentó algo  
  
ryou: tienes un collar hermoso isis... ¿dónde lo conseguiste?  
  
isis: mis antepasados lo tenían y lo heredaron de generación en generación... hasta que ahora es mío  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
bakura: es un collar muy lindo  
  
ishizu: ¿verdad que si? lo compré cuando nos conocimos  
  
bakura: ¿cuando...nos conocimos?  
  
ishizu: si, fue antes de que nos tumbáramos al piso ¿recuerdas?  
  
bakura: si, pero ese collar no es hermoso...  
  
ishizu: ¿que? ¿por que dices que no es hermoso? - preguntó algo conmocionada  
  
bakura: por que junto a tí, es solo un collar normal... o/////o  
  
ishizu: (captando lo que bakura le quería decir) gra...gracias.... o//////o  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
isis: ryou, ¿estás bien?  
  
ryou: si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, nos vemos después  
  
isis: si, hasta luego  
  
ryou salía precipitadamente dando de tropezones con la alfombra de lo nervioso que estaba, había conocido a una persona especial para él, sabía que todo lo que pasó era por algo, de nuevo sentía que no era la primera vez que la había visto, se despidió de sus amigos, y se fue para su casa... a meditar... a ver qué era lo que ocurría en esos momentos...  
  
continuará... 


	3. el sueño de bakura

sentimientos milenarios  
  
bueno por fin estoy aquí para actualizar la tercera parte del fic, la verdad el tiempo ha sido bastante tirano conmigo aparte de que no he podido organizarme bien... pero ya ni modo, lo prometido es deuda así que me pondré a escribir tan pronto como pueda el cuarto capítulo, que para mí, es un placer, me ayuda a desquitar el buen y mal humor, no se... es como una forma de sentirme libre, y eso me agrada... mejor no divago y responderé los reviews:  
  
Tikal-neo: gracias, gracias por los ánimos, y lo he dicho antes, modestia aparte soy algo bueno eso sí pero creo y seguiré creyendo que hay mejores  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: como ves ya está aquí la tercera parte, gracias por el ánimo  
  
sara: es la primera vez que te veo, gracias por la opinión de la idea de bakura/isis, disculpa si marik no aparece aquí pero descuida, saldrá, pues es parte de la historia  
  
Kaiba Shirou: no... no creo que Ra te castigue... más te vale tranquilizarte, es que no te lleva a nada bueno estar celosa creeme  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: siiiii, es bueno hacer algo diferente para variar... sabrás lo que pasó, pues éste es un recuerdo que ryou encontró, poco a poco se sabrá la historia, relax, lo del museo... bueno, yo sí lo entendí (que chiste, el que la escribe la sabe)... ¿mas sentimiento? espero que la libre bien aquí y gracias por desearme suerte, la voy a necesitar  
  
Susuke: siii, se quedó bien, pikachu, no se si lo sepas pero cuando alguien está enamorado es lo mismo que ser un necio... crees en lo que quieres y sientes que es lo correcto, es por eso que se comporta como tal... ya te agregué a mis contactos... si puedes nos vemos el fin de semana para hablar, gracias por lo de los fans T_T no debo llorar... no debo llorar, yo mismo lo prometí  
  
La neko: muchas preguntas, poco a poco se irán resolviendo, en cuanto al que peleaba con Ishizu... lo sabrás después, gracias también por tu opinión sobre mí pero lo vuelvo a decir, soy algo modesto... prefiero no creerme mucho  
  
Aset Kaiba: bueno a petición tuya puse los nombres con mayúscula, no sé por qué pero creo que se ve más bonito el fic así, como sea, si... creo que la voy librando, poquito pero ahí voy, si... hasta Bakura será tierno, gracias por la recomendación  
  
he aquí la tercera parte del fic  
  
*****el sueño de bakura*****  
  
Ryou se fue con sus amigos no sin antes despedirse de Isis, le había cautivado la manera en que se portó con el estaba sorprendido, pues lo había tratado con una suma familiaridad... como si se conocieran por milenios... pero efectivamente era así, poco después de que sus amigos se separaran el se dirigió a su casa para tratar de pensar en el porqué había actuado así y más pensó en el porqué ella le correspondía en ese gesto... abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó sus cosas en la primera esquina que viera... se fue hacia su habitación, pues estaba solo... llegó a su cama y se recostó en ella, trataba de hallar la respuesta a sus preguntas pero decidió que la almohada le ayudara, quizá como en la escuela descubriría un poco más de aquel sueño, poco a poco iba cayendo en un sopor reconfortante, a tal grado que cedió y empezó a dormitar... sin dejar de pensar en el porque de esas cosas...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
- al fin pude llegar, la plaza mayor... ¿donde estará? mientras tanto, necesito algo, no se... un detalle para ella... creo que éstos le gustarán - comprando dátiles los cuales eran como verde esmeralda, parecían joyas, pero eran más valiosos que ellas, pues era parte de la comida de ellos, les ayudaba a sobrevivir en aquellas tierras casi estériles - ¡oh no! ahí viene... ¿que le diré, que le diré?, como sea - hablando para sí mismo - hagas lo que hagas, no te quedes parado sin decir nada... ¡hola Ishizu, aquí estoy!  
  
Ishizu: ¡Bakura! ¡has venido! me alegra que pueda verte de nuevo...  
  
Bakura: toma... para tí... - regalándole los finos dátiles que recién consiguió -   
  
Ishizu: gracias n_n... no puede traerte algo... lo siento u_u  
  
Bakura: no te pongas triste... con tu sonrisa me basta, pues ese es un lindo detalle  
  
Ishizu: n//////_/////n no...no se que decir... yo...  
  
Bakura: despreocupate... yo también estoy igual...  
  
ambos: jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Bakura: en serio... - le costaba sacar palabra alguna, era la primera vez que se interesaba por alguien de esa forma, ahora pensaba en que le podía decir para iniciar la cita... - por favor - pensando - Bastet (la diosa del amor en egipto) te lo imploro... ayúdame a decírselo... libera mis ataduras y que esto sea correspondido...   
  
Ishizu: bueno pues... ¿que haremos?  
  
Bakura: no se... ¿podríamos empezar a conocernos? tu sabes... hablar de nosotros mismos  
  
Ishizu: ¿tu crees?... ¿por que no?  
  
Bakura: si... empieza tu primero  
  
Ishizu: no... ^///////^ mejor tu  
  
Bakura: tú n_n  
  
Ishizu: no... tú n_n  
  
Bakura: ¡ya sé! mejor te llevo a un lugar hermoso que solo yo conozco  
  
Ishizu: ¿en serio, dónde es?  
  
Bakura: ya verás... sólo sígueme - tapándole los ojos - no te preocupes, sólo déjate llevar  
  
Ishizu y Bakura se fueron de la plaza mayor... a un lugar más lejano hacia las afueras de Giza, tardaron un poco... Bakura se moría de ganas por mostrarle el lugar, por que ... a pesar de ser un bandido él también tenía su lado amable, la faceta que nadie conocía de él y que... Ishizu sería la primera en saber... mientras que ella tenía curiosidad, quería saber hacia dónde se dirigía con su amado, ella lo declaraba así aunque no se lo haya dicho, sentía que la oscuridad de su vida como guardiana se había disipado y que con el, llegaba una cálida luz que acariciaba sus adentros, como si el mismo le mostrara cariño  
  
Bakura: hemos llegado...¿lista?  
  
Ishizu: si... lo estoy - Bakura le destapó los ojos y ella se quedó maravillada al ver un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto, se fijó que estaba fuera de la ciudad de Giza... pero terminó contemplando el agua cristalina que estaba en él, era como un gigantesco espejo que irradiaba de luz, miró su imagen y se percató de que no tenía su collar, lo había olvidado en su casa, el recinto sagrado de Horus, no le importaba ella estaba junto a él, Bakura intentó hacerle una broma, un juego que solía hacer de niño... tomó un poco de agua del pequeño lago y se la arrojó a Ishizu - hey ¿que pasa?  
  
Bakura: jajajajajaja - contemplando a Ishizu empapada con el agua que le arrojó - ¡no...no...no! ahhh  
  
Ishizu: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - contemplaba a Bakura de la misma forma en que el la había mirado... Bakura no la dejó terminar por lo mismo que empezaban a hacer una guerra de agua - n_n ¡ya me las pagarás!  
  
Bakura: si puedes jajajaja - arrojándole otro chorro de agua  
  
Ishizu: toma esto - arrojándo otro chorro - jajajajajajajaja  
  
Bakura: ¿ah si? - en eso Bakura carga a Ishizu y la lanza contra el agua - jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Ishizu: ù_ú ahora sí - aprovechando de que Bakura seguía riendo, lo jaló hacia el agua, tirándolo y dejándolo completamente empapado pero recordó un juego que se le había ocurrido - ¡OH NO AHORA RECUERDO ALGO... NO SE NADAAARRRR, AUXILIO BAKURAAA!  
  
Bakura: ¿QUEEEE? ¡AGUANTA, VOY POR TÍ! - Bakura se abalanzó hacia donde estaba Ishizu para rescatarla, pero se olvidó de algo muy obvio pero poco conocido por su nueva visitante... -   
  
Bakura sostuvo a Ishizu por la cintura, para ayudarla a nadar, a salir de ahí pero vió que ella sólo fingía, reía cuando vió la cara de espanto que puso Bakura al intentar salvarla, Bakura había caído en su trampa, un pequeño juego que ella tramó para estar lo bastante cera de el...  
  
Bakura: ¿asi que no sabías nadar eh?  
  
Ishizu: jajajajaja caiste redondito n_n  
  
Bakura: aun así -recobrando la calma - ¿sabías que no se necesita nadar?  
  
Ishizu: ¿por que?  
  
Bakura: esto es como un estanque, puedes parate... de ninguna forma te podrías ahogar aquí, vamos inténtalo y convencete  
  
pero Bakura terminó mandando al diablo la idea de levantarse, podía apreciar la figura de Ishizu... ahora que sus ropas estaban pegadas a su piel, por otro lado Ishizu también notó a Bakura... ambos se veían uno al otro y por un momento se sintieron unidos, por el agua tibia en aquel calor insoportable, se observaron a los ojos, y empezaron a abrazarse con una pasión, la pasión de encontrar algo nuevo en la vida, y como si el momento se esperaba por toda la vida... juntaron sus labios, saboreando el extraño néctar de los mismos los cuales jamás habían besado a una persona, poco a poco, se juntaron más hasta envolverse en caricias que podrían durar siglos enteros pero preferían no vivirlos... pues es mejor vivir el momento, gozar lo que se pueda... Bakura se sentía en la cima del mundo, pero recordó lo que era...  
  
Bakura: (pensando) ¿como puede estar pasando esto? ¿que significa? jamás había sentido algo así y sin embargo, me está agradando... no...no puede ser... soy un ladrón... no un romántico... esto no puede estar pasándome... no a mí, ¿por qué? ¿Ra, que es lo que he hecho? ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo?  
  
Bakura estaba peleando en sus adentros, no sabía por que lo hacía, mas sin embargo, estaba allí... entregándole el corazón a Ishizu... dispuesto a sufrir por ella... reir por ella... amarla... quererla... desearla, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, pues por un lado, tenía a la parte maligna de sí mismo... la cual lo había acompañado desde siempre, la que deseaba robar lo primero que fuera valuable... por el otro...sentía un amor hacia la vida que el mismo odió deseaba tener a Ishizu más cerca, vivir con ella, adoraba todo lo que le rodeaba, le agradaba cualquier idea del tipo romántico... luchaba Bakura por definirse pero sufría problemas de identidad... no sabía cual de los dos Bakuras sería, si el que lo acompañó desde que murieron sus padres o el que acababa de renacer... el que solía ser, el beso poco a poco lo iba convenciendo de optar por la segunda persona... cambiaría su escencia solo para ella, estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero tampoco podía dejar sus hábitos de la noche a la mañana... no le importó después de todo, solo quería estar ese instante fugaz con ella, fundiéndose en la pasión que los arrullaba, que los hacía sentir libres de toda responsabilidad... pasaron unos momentos antes de que terminara el beso y poco después...  
  
Ishizu: me tengo que ir... disculpa u_u  
  
Bakura: no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro...  
  
Ishizu: ¿sabes? esta tarde no la olvidaré jamás  
  
Bakura: yo tampoco... fue la mejor tarde que he tenido desde años, que digo años... de mi vida entera  
  
Ishizu: o////////////o es...estoy de acuerdo  
  
Bakura:.........................  
  
Ishizu: bueno yo... Bakura... me despido  
  
Bakura: de acuerdo yo... también o/////////o, será mejor que nos sequemos antes de llegar... aunque viendo bien el calor... nos secaremos rápido  
  
Ishizu: tienes razón...   
  
Bakura: vámonos...  
  
continuará... 


	4. cumpleaños de ryou 1a parte

sentimientos milenarios  
  
¡hola! ya estoy de nuevo aquí, disculpen el retraso, quizá no acepte que son vacaciones pero ya ni modo... T_T cada vez vamos cambiando y no se como expresarlo, en fin aprovechando que estoy de vaca me pondré a escribir... u_u quizá no mucho, la semana siguiente descansará mi padre, y no creo que toque la computadora... para fortuna y desgracia mía tengo que regresar a clases de la otra escuela... que bueno que hay computadoras allí... ojalá escriba seguido a pesar del descanso de mi padre, por cierto el fic de seto el del micro lo podré actualizar el sábado ojalá... en fin ahora responderé los reviews:  
  
kura_san: gracias, relax joey empezará a aparecer desde aquí  
  
Kaiba Shirou: que bueno que te gustó lo del agua, nice one, Ishizu engaño a Bakura por un juego que tenía en mente muy bonito por cierto, me agrada que digas que me queda chido y no explotes, acabo de leer tu fic... ya era hora de que actualizaras y no explotes... si no... como leeras mi fic si lo haces como sea, gracias por ser mi fan T_T  
  
la neko: eres la segunda que me dice que soy romántico... la verdad no se como les agrade a ustedes una idea romántica pero si esa fue una pues... la pondré en practica... te agradez co por ser tu favorito, y ya verás que con tiempo o sin él procuraré escribir  
  
Nethed: bueno... no soy querida (sin ofender) Ishizu será romántica, lo prometo  
  
Susuke: tercera persona que dice que soy romántico y el review más largo también, se que Bakura no es lo que normalmente suele ser pero es una faceta que quise mostrar de el, no...no creo que se la mate a Shakespeare... jeje, lo del oasis también es uno de mis sueños, quizá remotos pero aun sigue alli, no te disculpes... yo me tengo que disculpar por no hablar ayer, lo que pasa es que el servidor no pudo conectarme y se fue al caño la idea de hablar... si lees esto antes de la noche te diré que quizás el sábado podamos hablar a la misma hora, se lo que se siente que alguien esté de zopilote viendo a ver que cosas escribes... ù_ú es molesto pero ya ni modo, ojalá nos conozcamos como dices y gracias de nuevo por los fans T_T, y bueno...veré si lo logro otra vez con lo de Shakespeare jeje =)... una cosa más, eevee si les esto dale chance a Pikachu se que debe ser un vil montaje lo que viste  
  
Tikal-neo: sip Bakura será tierno igual que su contraparte ojalá te gusten este y los demás caps  
  
Hik-Remi: gracias por la buena nueva y si a insultar te refieres a las palabras incompletas quizá no lo haga... con respecto a seto... ya no le dire asi para que veas que soy cuate, así como sacan las garras por seto también hay quien las saca por otro personaje  
  
eh aquí la cuarta parte del fic:  
  
********** cumpleaños de Ryou (1a parte) **********  
  
poco después de que se marcharon del oasis Bakura se sentía anonadado... no por el hecho de que cambiara de personalidad sino por la simple idea de que cambiaría para ella, prefirió no pensar en ello para no preocupar a su acompañante, la cual iba feliz por estar con alguien "maravilloso", llegaron a Giza y regresaron hasta donde se habían conocido... el camino les quedaba cerca de donde residían cada uno así que decidieron verse allí más seguido... después de despedirse de su amor Ishizu se encaminó rápidamente al santuario en donde vivía... pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien la esperaba...  
  
Ishizu: no sabía que te importara tanto el que no llegara  
  
- pues ya ves que sí, nuestro protector está bastante preocupado por tí, no llegaste para la ceremonia, y encima de todo llegas tarde para comer -   
  
Ishizu: bueno, pero si tú no te quedas atrás hermano n_n  
  
Marik: u//////u no es de tu incumbencia  
  
Ishizu: si que lo es, intentas regañarme cuando eres tú el que me pone el ejemplo n_n  
  
Marik: (finge una tos) ¿como que yo doy el ejemplo?  
  
Ishizu: si, tú lo das, al salirte todas las noches a pasear por ahí, sabiendo que eso no se nos permite u_u  
  
Marik: mira quién lo dice ¬.¬  
  
Ishizu: será mejor que entremos, o si no... puede que no salgamos  
  
Marik: tienes razón pero... ¿por qué estás tan feliz?  
  
Ishizu: ¿eh, yo? no... así soy siempre ¿que no lo notas?  
  
Marik: si como no ¬_¬ la ogro feliz ja...ja..  
  
Ishizu: ya callateeee ò.ó  
  
Marik: jajajajaja  
  
y así entraron al santuario, discutiendo como era su costumbre, mientras en otro lado...  
  
Bakura: ya estoy solo por fin... pero... ¿por que?  
  
- ¿quién dice que estás solo? - Bakura se asustó al saber que no era la única persona que estaba en ese pequeño lugar, que más bien parecía madriguera, pensaba lo peor... creía que era un guardia del mercado... pero cómo lo descubriría si el salía siempre cubierto de la cara... volteó para ver a su cruel destino, pero no era así...  
  
Bakura: (suspira) eras tú, creí que eras un guardia o algo así, me asustaste, ¿por qué siempre haces eso?  
  
- tranquilo, bien dicen que la conciencia es la que te asusta, mas no el que te habla, ¿que estabas haciendo? ¿por qué te sientes mal al estar solo? normalmente te alegra cada vez que está así, solitario, ideando un plan para dar un buen golpe frente a las narices del faraón y más por que éste es nuevo   
  
Bakura: ¿a que te refieres con que hay un nuevo faraón? dime, sekhet  
  
Sekhet: ¿que no lo sabías hay un nuevo faraón? el anterior murió no hace más de un par de semanas  
  
Bakura: ¿y se puede saber quien es el nuevo faraón?  
  
Sekhet: un tal Atemu o Atem no me acuerdo del nombre pero es más o menos así  
  
Bakura: aaaahhhhhh conque esas tenemos...  
  
Sekhet: ¿lo conoces?  
  
Bakura: no, en lo absoluto... - mintiendo, por que en verdad sabía quién era él... era nada menos y nada más que su amigo de la infancia... en ese tiempo los dos eran un par de hijos de familias decentemente acomodadas, eran más que plebeyos y aún así, se llevaban bien con los de clase mas baja... el padre del nuevo faraón era guerrero... y alcanzó el consentimiento del antiguo faraón, de que su hijo llegara a ser el regidor de aquellas tierras después de que el faraón mismo, llegara a reunirse con sus ancestros, pues no tenía familia - ...no se quien puede ser aquel tipo  
  
Sekhet: ¿quieres que te sea sincero o seguimos siendo amigos?  
  
Bakura: se como quieras  
  
Sekhet: yo creo que me estás mintiendo...  
  
Bakura: ¿por que? te estoy diciendo la verdad  
  
Sekhet: no... soy tu amigo... yo sé cuando mientes, cuando dices la verdad, yo conozco todo acerca de tí y lo sabes, pero si no me quieres decir... solo dilo  
  
Bakura: disculpa, Sekhet yo... si lo conozco, éramos amigos cuando era niño...  
  
Sekhet: O_o eras su... ¿amigo? pero... entonces... ¿que pasó?  
  
Bakura: verás, no puedo contártelo... tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar  
  
Sekhet: ¿como en esa chica verdad, cuál es su nombre?  
  
Bakura: un momento... ¿como sabes que anduve con ella?  
  
Sekhet: te acabo de ver en la plaza junto a ella y por la cara que traes...  
  
Bakura: como sea ù_u tienes razón...  
  
Sekhet: no por nada soy tu mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaré allí, ayudándote en lo que pueda... pero sigo insistiendo en que dejes esa costumbre tuya de robar, algún día te traerá problemas  
  
Bakura: ¿sigues insistiendo? ja, pensé que te rendirías, pero creo que es tu día de suerte... ella me hizo recapacitar, así que te seguiré el consejo  
  
Sekhet: ya era hora... mejor vámonos a cenar  
  
Bakura: si, ya tengo hambre  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
- Ryou, despierta... hijo  
  
Ryou: ¿que? ¡papá, volviste!  
  
- así es, estaré el fin de semana contigo y unos cuantos días más - después ambos se dieron un abrazo, como de reencuentro pues no se habían visto en más de un mes   
  
su padre había llegado, con un regalo para Ryou... era una especie de pulsera, dorada... un adorno para hombre, pesaba un poco pues era de oro macizo   
  
- dicen que es de la buena suerte... en general para el amor, la última persona que la tuvo conquistó a una joven del mismo santuario de Giza, pero varios afirman que la pulsera te da seguridad para expresarte sin miedos -   
  
Ryou: gracias, papá  
  
- de nada... es lo menos que puedo hacer, bueno prepárate... voy a hacer el desayuno ¿qué te gustaría, hijo?  
  
Ryou: lo que quieras, menos escarabajos  
  
ambos: jajajajajajajajaja  
  
después del desayuno, su padre se quedó en casa mientras que le permitió a su hijo a salir... buscaría a sus amigos para contarles que su padre regresó y en parte... por que lo invitaron a una fiesta, decidió usar la pulsera que le regalaron y se la colocó en el brazo... cubierto por una sudadera blanca, se dirigió al lugar que acordaron, el museo de dominó... le echó un vistazo al lugar, estaba cerrado, se preguntó en dónde podía estar Isis, la quería ver para preguntarle algo, quizá un poco indecoroso pero para él era importante, por fin se enteró de lleno de lo que había soñado, pero no caviló bastante cuando la vió... ella caminaba cerca de donde estaba, le fascinaba la manera en que estaba vestida, con una blusa azul marino y una falda negra... ajustada a su figura, le llamó la atención el collar, lo había visto antes, cuando se conocieron y en sus sueños... Ryou tenía un presentimiento, todo lo que había visto antes era realidad... ellos se amaron, y no quería saber el final de la historia pues sabía a la perfección de quién era el sarcófago y del cómo llegó allí, no le importó... prefería mirar sus ojos azules, con un tono soñador el cual le incitaba a seguirlos... el encanto se rompió cuando la vió cerca de él, estaban a no más de medio metro y ella observó su mirada...  
  
Isis: no pensaba encontrarte aquí  
  
Ryou: yo tampoco, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Isis: venía de paso... pensaba ir al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas y ¿tu que haces aquí?  
  
Ryou: me invitaron a una fiesta... y se supone que debo esperar aquí... pero por lo que veo, llegué más temprano de lo provisto  
  
Isis: jajajaja dime algo...  
  
Ryou: ¿si?  
  
Isis: lo de la vez pasada... espero que no te haya molestado es que yo...  
  
Ryou: no, no me ha molestado, lo que pasa es... bueno no andaré con rodeos, quería preguntarte algo  
  
Isis: ¿que es?  
  
Ryou: ¿me puedes decir por que amabas a Bakura?  
  
Isis se quedó desconcertada, al principio no sabía de qué hablaba pero después Ryou le dijo que tratara de recordar, Isis hizo un gran esfuerzo pero no podía recordar nada ella solo sabía que en el fondo le gustaba Ryou pero no lo quería admitir, sabía que en el fondo también había alguien el cual lo esperaría, ella no supo explicárselo pero cayó en cuenta de que no sería una tarde como las demás...   
  
Isis: te seré sincera... no puedo recordar nada de lo que me has dicho... y no sé como decirlo... pero empiezo a creerte quizá exista lo que en el antiguo Egipto se le llamaba reencarnación y quizá tuvimos una vida pasada en la cual nos encontramos... no, no creo que sea... sin embargo te me haces muy familiar...  
  
Ryou: a mí también te me haces familiar, descubrí en un sueño que tú estabas allí junto a él...  
  
pero no podía seguir conversando pues sus amigos llegaron y todos se saludaron   
  
Tea: hola Ryou, discúlpanos si llegamos tarde  
  
Yugi: hola, ¿como has estado?  
  
Ryou: muy bien... n_n mi padre regresó y se quedará unos días conmigo  
  
Joey: orale tu padre regresó  
  
Tristán: disculpa si llegamos tarde lo que pasa es que Joey no supo que hacer al final y se terminó confundiendo... no puso los adornos como debiera, tu sabes...  
  
Tea: como sea u_ú será mejor que nos vayamos... ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu cumpleaños o sí?  
  
Ryou: ¿que? ¿mi cumpleaños? ¡es cierto, lo había olvidado! eso explica por que mi padre regresó, se supone que no lo haría hasta pasado el mes  
  
Isis: ¿es tu cumpleaños? ¡felicidades! n_n  
  
Ryou: gracias o//////o  
  
Joey: bueno vámonos de seguro el abuelo de Yugi ya tendrá todo listo  
  
Ryou: espérenme un poco, ahorita los alcanzo - se separó del grupo y se acercó a Isis - oye... ¿te gustaría ir a mi fiesta? o///////o  
  
Isis: se...será un pla...placer n////_////n  
  
ambos se fueron después de la invitación abrazados, sin saber por qué pero no prefirieron soltarse, después de todo... se conocían sin saberlo...  
  
continuará... 


	5. cumpleaños de ryou 2a parte

sentimientos milenarios  
  
bueno, disculpen la tardanza... lo que pasa es que ya lo iba a terminar y se me va la luz... ò_ó no saben lo fúrico que me puse por lo mismo... y para colmo no guardé nadaaaaa T_T pero ya esta aquí y eso es lo importante... pasaron varias cosas mientras estuve fuera pero...creo que no contaré pues son historias largas... como sea, responderé los reviews:  
  
Nethed: gracias por tu comentario hago lo que puedo y no te preocupes... por si no lo sabías no me cae mal tea... me agrada que te guste a ver si este también te agrada  
  
Kaiba shirou: guau... no sabía que te ayudaba a contradecir tu naturaleza... gracias por lo de lo chido, disculpa si llegó tarde la continuación, espero te guste este capi... un poco confuso pero bueno n_n  
  
Susuke: sip... eran amigos pero... creo que algo pasará ya lo verás, pikachu... no sé si tenga más brazaletes... la verdad parece ser único... lo sabrás después... me alegra que te haya gustado el final del capítulo anterior... una extraña idea que he tenido... si tuviera chava me hubiera gustado irme de esa forma... u_u como sea... yami... no creo que tengas tan buena suerte... ya encontré a tea y bueno... n///n no sé como explicarlo... solo puedo decir que fue bonito n_n... y gracias, susuke y pikachu por ser mis incondicionables fans T_T me hace llorar de emoción... espero que actualizes pronto  
  
Tikal-neo: gracias por los ánimos, y eh aquí la quinta parte del fic  
  
La neko: no creo que me lucí... n//////n es lo que podría hacer con alguien si salgo y tienes razón, lo bueno no llega... Sekhet es el mejor amigo de Bakura desde que éste era ladrón... su historia la contaré después, para que sepas quién es... una cosa más, disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿n_n que es matta-ne? ojalá me respondas porfis  
  
Hik- remi: gracias... mira que tienes suerte... me mandas el review y es cuando subo el capítulo, de acuerdo nos veremos y como le pregunté a la neko... ¿que es koisshi? tengo dudas desde que me mandaste el review en seto el del micro... contestame eso porfis n_n  
  
********** el cumpleaños de Ryou (2a parte) **********  
  
Ryou e Isis iban juntos aún camino hacia la casa de los moto para dirijirse a la fiesta que le habían reservado a su amigo albino... la pareja no se separaba por la sencilla razón de que no querían hacerlo, el comportamiento involuntario era recíproco pues sentían como si todo lo que deseaban en el mundo, lo tenían justo enfrente... de vez en cuando, cruzaban las miradas mezcladas con una sonrisa, pero el gusto les duró poco, pues, todo principio tiene un final...  
  
Ryou: lo siento... (separándose de Isis), no sé lo que ocurrió  
  
Isis: (imitándolo) no... no hay problema  
  
Yugi: al fin llegamos, entra Ryou... ¿no nos va a hacer esperar, verdad?  
  
Ryou: no... allí voy... Isis, pasa tú primero  
  
Isis: gracias n_n  
  
dentro...  
  
solomón: bienvenidos, y felicitaciones Ryou, ahora, pasa al comedor  
  
Ryou: si... gracias  
  
Ryou pasó al comedor, era una pequeña estancia cálida, se podía distinguir el ambiente acogedor, de esos cuando estás en un lugar gélido y con hambre... no lo rechazarías por muy sencillo que fuese, levemente iluminado, el cuarto estaba cuidadosamente adornado con letreros de "feliz cumpleños Ryou", Yugi, después de que todos se metieran, encendió un equipo de sonido, la música que éste tocaba empezó suave, justo del tipo de canciones favoritas de Ryou, por lo cual, éste se sintió como en casa, no era necesario que alguien más se lo dijera, así que tomó un vaso de refresco de limón, e invitó a Isis un vaso...  
  
Ryou: gracias, amigos, por esta fiesta, les juro que nunca la olvidaré... - dijo esto, sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era realidad - gracias, Isis, por venir conmigo n/////n  
  
Isis: no... para nada, gracias a tí por invitarme n/////n - los demás no lo notaban pero ellos dos se lanzaban miradas, comunicando así su forma de pensar, un primitivo lenguaje, que hasta ahora, sigue siendo efectivo  
  
la música seguía, y los invitados se paseaban por la casa, charlando de cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir, Isis se dirigió a Ryou para conversar, no tenía ni la menor idea del tema, pero una cosa era segura... le intrigaba su forma de ser, y quería conocerlo, saber un poco más de quién o qué podría ser...  
  
Isis: ¿puedo? - señalando un asiento del sofá en el que estaba Ryou - si no te molesta n_n  
  
Ryou: no, para nada, puedes sentarte n_n - Isis se sentó al lado de Ryou - y bien... ¿como la estás pasando?  
  
Isis: muy bien, ¿y tú?  
  
Ryou: genial, dime algo, ¿es verdad que no recuerdas nada? de lo que mencioné antes  
  
Isis: la verdad no sé en qué creer, al principio dudaba de ello, pero cada vez que estamos juntos... es como si volviera a sentir algo que no exista hace mucho tiempo...  
  
volvieron a lanzar una mirada cuando empezaba una canción ...  
  
"come up to meet you  
  
tell you i'm sorry  
  
you don't now how lonely  
  
you are  
  
i have to find you  
  
tell you i need you  
  
and tell you i set you apart" ...  
  
Ryou: se ve que te gusta mucho esa canción...  
  
Isis: si, me encanta, me hace recordar unas cosas... - bajando la mirada un poco triste ahora  
  
Ryou: ¿como cuáles? - miraba preocupado a Isis, como si supiera a la perfección de qué se trataba - confía en mí, si puedo, te ayudaré a desahogarte...  
  
pero no pudo terminar, Isis, tan pronto comenzó a indagar en su mente, un torrente de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a brotar...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bakura: no sabía que eres una sacerdotisa  
  
Ishizu: lo siento... se supone que las sacerdotisas no pueden amar a alguien, por que crearían conflictos, pues deben ser puras en mente, y un amor, podría distraerlas en las ceremonias... teniendo consecuencias fatales u_u  
  
Bakura: comprendo, así que por eso no podías revelarme varios de tus secretos...  
  
Ishizu: ...............................  
  
Bakura: no te preocupes, está bien... yo también tengo algo que revelarte...  
  
Ishizu mostró sorpresa, ahora comprendía por qué Bakura se mostraba comprensivo con ella, el estaba en la misma situación, Bakura estaba a punto de decir algo pero...  
  
- ¡ALLI ESTA, QUE NO ESCAPE! - se escuchó una voz masculina, pero no venía solo  
  
- ¡DETENGAN AL ASESINO! - otra voz rugió  
  
Ishizu: ¿asesino? pero... ¿por qué?  
  
Bakura: Ishizu, te amo... solo por eso te revelaré la verdad... yo... maté al faraón  
  
Ishizu: ¿que hiciste qué?, Bakura, por favor, - con lágrimas en el rostro, pues sentía que su corazón estaba hecho añicos, por un golpe demoledor, obra de la realidad y un acto inesperado... - ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!  
  
Bakura: no te puedo mentir... lo siento...  
  
Ishizu: será mejor que te entregues... no puedes hacer más... intervendré por tí... veré si te puedo salvar...  
  
Bakura: gracias, pero como veo las cosas, no creo que así sea...  
  
estuvieron a punto de aprisionar a Bakura pero en el último momento... escapó, dejando atrás a una sacerdotisa sumida en llanto, mientras que él mismo, soltaba lágrimas de amargura, pues no podía soportar ver aquella escena... sentía que el alma se le rompía y todo por lo que él luchó, se desvanecía, como el agua que corre por unas manos abiertas, esperando recibir algo... era verdad, mató al faraón...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Isis estaba fuera de sí, Ryou, por su parte no respondía bajo ninguna señal... nadie se percató de que estaba inconsciente, Isis no cabía dentro de sí misma, ¿como era posible que ella tuviera esas visiones? asumió que Ryou las había visto y era de eso a lo que se refería cuando decía que si recordaba algo... ahora ella recordaba... la parte de su ser que dormía despertó... recuperó su memoria, y ahora estaba junto al amor de su vida, por el cual esperó cinco milenios, pues fue interrumpido por su protector y alguien, el encargado de un poder místico, el cual seguía vivo al igual que ella... la prescencia mortal de Ryou era una conexión a su ser amado, ¿por qué ella se enamoró de un ladrón? por que no parecía mala persona... nunca la afectó a ella de esa forma, era la primera vez que reconocía el por qué estaba junto a Ryou... ella lo estuvo buscando por años y años y cuando lo encuentra... no lo reconocía...  
  
Isis: (volviendo en sí) Ryou... ahora recuerdo - con una cara seria - recuerdo que sí te conocí pero... ¿Ryou?, ¿Ryou? ¿estás bien? ¡Ryou! - lo nota desmayado - alguien ayúdeme por favor... Ryou está inconsciente  
  
rápidamente ayudaron a Isis para intentar despertar a Ryou pero fue inútil... solomón asustado, llamó a una ambulancia para llevarse a Ryou a un hospital, cosa que no tardaron mucho en hacer , pero ahora Ryou estaba bajo un trance... del cual quizá no despertará...  
  
Ryou: ¿donde estoy? - viendo para todos lados pero no vió más que oscuridad a su alrededor - ¿hay alguien aquí?  
  
Bakura: tranquilo... - aparece con una sonrisa levemente malévola - estás en el lugar en donde vivo... en la sortija milenaria  
  
Ryou: tú... - señalando a Bakura - eras tú quien estaba con Isis  
  
Bakura: ¿Isis? nunca he conocido a alguien con ese nombre - negando con la cabeza, gesto que desespera a Ryou  
  
Ryou: lo olvidé... tú nunca amarías aún si la persona que te ama te lo dijera... - las palabras del chico resonaron por todo el vacío lugar... haciendo un eco, como si las almas perdidas de ese lugar despertaran y elevaran una plegaria a una luz, para que destruyera la oscuridad y ellas descansaran en paz, Bakura reaccionó ante tales cosas y enfureció   
  
Bakura: (fúrico) ¿TU QUE SABES DEL AMOR? ¿QUE SABES DE ESE SENTIR QUE CAMBIA A LAS PERSONAS, LAS ATORMENTA Y LAS HACE GOZAR? SOLO TE LIMITAS A VER LO QUE ESTA EN EL EXTERIOR ¡NUNCA TE HAS PREGUNTADO SI EN VERDAD FUI ASI!   
  
Ryou: creo saberlo... dime una cosa, ¿amabas a Ishizu?  
  
Bakura: Ishizu... - cambiando su rostro de ira a una sonrisa como irónica - ella fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida entera... era mi luz, mi razón de ser, lo que le daba sentido a mi existencia vaga y sin alegrías... un momento ¿como sabes que amé a alguien?  
  
Ryou: la verdad... ella está viva, alcanzé a escuchar que recordaba cuando tú y ella estaban juntos... ahora estoy aquí y ... no sé que pasa afuera  
  
Bakura: ¿está viva? ¿pero como?  
  
Ryou: ni yo mismo lo sé... suponía que tú supieras pero por lo que veo no...  
  
Bakura y Ryou se quedaron un momento en silencio, no sabían que iban a hacer, mientras que los minutos pasaban y la oscuridad había apagado todo eco que resonara en aquél lugar... Bakura, sentía que tendría otra vez un motivo para vivir, pero no se decidía... ¿ella lo aceptaría de vuelta? ¿seguirán vivas las personas que lo capturaron? no conocía las respuestas a todo aquello que brotaba de su mente... estaba en sus pensamientos cuando...  
  
Ryou: dime qué pasó después de que Sekhet supo que Atem era el faraón  
  
Bakura: bueno, sucedieron varias cosas, te lo mostraré...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sekhet y Bakura cenaron en un pequeño lugar cerca de la plaza... Bakura sacó algo de las provisiones robadas y le dió un poco a su amigo...  
  
Sekhet: y bien... ¿que harás mañana?  
  
Bakura: la verdad no sé... iré a ver a Ishizu  
  
Sekhet: dime una cosa, me imagino que tendrás una excusa para hacer que ella salga ¿no?, recuerda que mañana se celebra la llegada del nuevo faraón  
  
Bakura: (atragantándose con un pedazo de comida) ¿que? ¿mañana hay ceremonia?  
  
Sekhet: pensé que ya sabías... no me digas que se te olvidó  
  
Bakura: pero... ¡diablos!  
  
Sekhet: lo bueno es que será de noche... solo para eso saldrán los del templo  
  
Bakura: necesito hacer algo... debo ir presentable  
  
Sekhet: ¿y me puedes decir como?  
  
Bakura: no tengo la menor idea... ya sé  
  
Sekhet: recuerda que no debes robar - interrumpiéndolo antes de decir algo más - lo prometiste  
  
Bakura: ¡rayos!  
  
Sekhet: despreocúpate... tengo una idea... para tu fortuna soy comerciante, debiste guardar algo de lo que robaste antes... podrías venderlo  
  
Bakura: ¿que quieres de mí?  
  
Sekhet: quiero que seas mi ayudante... conseguí un barco para transportar mercancías de otros lugares y es ahí donde te quiero...  
  
Bakura: pero no quiero estar alejado de Ishizu  
  
Sekhet: no lo estarás... te quiero como mi suplente  
  
Bakura: bueno... si es así, gracias, te debo una...  
  
Sekhet: para eso están los amigos pero me prometes que trabajarás duro ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Bakura: de acuerdo...  
  
ambos terminaron de cenar, juntando eso con una amena plática, pero sin saberlo, solo eran fichas en un juego en el cual, el otro no sabe qué hará, ni qué sucederá al día siguiente, pues este juego es el destino... las cosas no se dan por que sí, todo tiene un motivo...  
  
continuará... 


End file.
